Consequences
by Katief20
Summary: A young constable's inexperience has serious consequences for the regulars at Ashfordly Police Station
1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday evening in January, bitterly cold and quiet out, as you would expect on such a frosty cold night. All in all, Alf Ventress thought, everything was quite satisfactory. He was alone on an overtime shift in Ashfordly Police Station, and as all was so quiet, he was comfortable with a book and his tuck box. He hoped everything stayed just so, he was due to clock off at twelve.

It had to happen he supposed. At quarter to twelve precisely the police station door, shut against the inclement weather, banged open so violently it bounced off the wall and probably would have closed again except it was prevented from doing so by two constables fighting their way in, with a struggling, shouting and evidently unhappy customer between them. The man was a big chap, powerfully built, intoxicated to boot and was giving the two constables some considerable trouble despite the fact they had applied handcuffs.

Alf sighed and went over to the desk.

"Had to bring him in Alf," one constable gasped. His name was Johnson, he was two years into the job and a solid dependable type. He was with Hardy, who was still on his probation and was somewhat wet behind the ears but a good lad all the same. "Making a right nuisance of himself in The Bull. Landlord wouldn't serve him and he weren't happy shall we say."

"Ah just wanted a drink." The man now stood quietly seemingly having lost some fight.

"Well, landlord had the right to refuse you." Johnson paused. "Going to behave yourself now are you?"

The man nodded sullenly and Johnson looked at Hardy. "Take the cuffs off."

Alf picked up a pen and pulled a form toward him as young Hardy slipped the cuffs off the prisoner. "Name?" he demanded of the man.

"I can't stay here," the man said urgently. "I mean, it were just a daft misunderstanding weren't it? We've all got a bit excited. I'm sorry about it, for upsetting t'landlord and that. Can I go now?"

"Not that simple, sir, " Johnson said stolidly. "You've been formally arrested for being drunk and disorderly and causing criminal damage. You'll stay here tonight and be interviewed and possibly charged in the morning."

The man responded by violently elbowing young Hardy in the stomach. The young constable gasped and doubled up releasing his grip on the prisoner who attempted to smash his free arm into the unlucky Johnson's face. But Alf was quick enough to grab the man's arm and this allowed Johnson to force the man's head down onto the desk and twist his arm up behind his back

"Now stop it!" Johnson told his prisoner. "You're in enough trouble and now you've just added assault on a police constable to the list." He glanced at Alf. "We'll have to leave the niceties for a bit Alf. Deal with it in t'morning when he's sobered."

Alf nodded and glanced at Hardy. "You all right lad? Then search him – its all right we've got him – and then we'll give him a bed for the night."

Hardy cautiously approached their prisoner and began the process of searching him. Despite the efforts of Johnson and Ventress the man was as unco-operative as possible and Hardy was nervous. However he completed the job (retrieving from the man's pockets some loose change, and a wallet which told them his name was Thomas Broderick) and then Hardy helped the other two constables drag the aforesaid Thomas Broderick down to the cells where he was securely locked up.

"Christ!" Johnson leaned heavily against the wall as Alf locked the door. "Any chance of a cup of tea Alf."

Alf nodded looking quickly at Hardy. "You all right lad?"

Hardy nodded. "Aye. Just, well, bit of a lively one weren't he?"

Johnson grinned and ruffled Hardy's hair. "You'll get used to it sonny." He made for the stairs. "Come on Alf, have you got some biccies to go with that tea?"

Moving on whilst eight o'clock the following morning. Nick Rowan arrived at Ashfordly Station to find Oscar Blaketon reading the duty log. Phil Bellamy was also in and was sitting at his desk making sure he looked busy under his Sergeant's eye.

"Morning Phil. Morning Sarge." Nick nodded at the duty log. "Quiet night Sarge?"

"We've one prisoner downstairs. A D & D, criminal damage and assault on police constable."

"Assault?" Nick looked up sharply.

"Young Hardy, but nowt serious so don't worry. Still it'll go on the charge sheet. Bellamy's following it up now to see if our customer has got previous." Blaketon gave Nick the duty sheet. "Here you are, get yourself up to speed and then we can have a chat with Mr Broderick."

Phil was on the phone, now he put it down and said to Sergeant Blaketon, "Thomas Broderick does have form, sarge. Common assault on his wife six months ago. Bound over to keep the peace."

Blaketon raised an eyebrow. "Looks like he's in a fair bit of bother this time then doesn't it? How was he when you went down at seven?"

"Quiet sarge. I took him some breakfast but he's not eaten. Probably hung over." Phil shrugged.

They looked up as the door opened, it was Ashfordly's other probationer, young PC Masters, even more wet behind the ears than Hardy. Masters was the butt of the jokes at the moment because of his habit of bouncing into the nick for his shift, eager as a puppy. Today was no exception as he bounded in.

"Right," Blaketon said, "Rowan, I think its time you and I had a chat with our Mr Broderick. Take Masters with you and put Broderick in the interview room. Find out if he wants a solicitor or not. You might want to tell him, I'd strongly recommend it."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Phil as Blaketon walked away, then turned to do as he was told to find Masters was already halfway there….

When they reached Broderick's cell, Nick dropped the hatch and took a quick look. What he saw was Broderick lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. "Christ!" He fumbled with the lock, and flung open the door, then hastened to Broderick's side. He knelt, feeling for the pulse in the man's neck as Masters, his eager puppyness all but gone, stood in the doorway unsure whether to help Nick or go upstairs to the duty room to seek further assistance. Nick made the decision for him.

"Get upstairs and tell Sergeant Blaketon!" he very nearly snapped at the hapless Masters.

Nick turned back as Broderick's eyes opened. "Wh-what happened?" the man asked.

"I don't know sir. We've just found you lying on the floor. Do you know where you are sir?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm all right I tell you! Must have just keeled over." The man began to pull himself up.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sir. Stay there and we'll get a doctor to you."

"I'm all right!" The man pushed Nick's hand away as Nick sought to keep the man down on the floor. Reluctantly Nick stepped back as Broderick pulled himself upright and sat down on the bed.

"Still feel a bit dizzy." The man put his head in his hands.

Concerned Nick moved closer to him and leaned over him. Nick did not see it coming, he was completely unprepared as Broderick suddenly and violently lashed out, catching the constable in a neat upper cut. Nick was flung backwards and banged his head on the hard floor. He was rendered out cold and defenceless.

Broderick worked fast. He removed Nick's belt containing the police constable's truncheon and handcuffs. Deftly he handcuffed Nick's wrists behind his back. Then Broderick fumbled down his sock and withdrew from it a lethal looking knife, a knife that had been concealed in the lining of his coat and which Hardy's cursory search had failed to find. Broderick then advanced on the helpless young constable lying on the cell floor.

By the time Masters had garbled out his tale in the duty room and Blaketon had come pounding down the stairs with Phil in close attendance it was all too late. They got in the cell to find Broderick sitting on the bunk with a still unconscious and handcuffed Nick between his legs. The main concern to the two officers was the lethal knife that he was holding to Nick's throat.

"You stop right there!" snarled Broderick as the two officers arrived at the cell door.

"What the hell's going on Broderick?" Blaketon's eyes were fastened on Nick noting the officer was breathing and his eyelids were flickering indicating that he was attempting to come back to consciousness. "Do you realise how serious this is?"

"Oh yes. Yes I do. You see, I stand to lose everything I ever cared about Sergeant. And it doesn't get any more serious than that, does it?" Broderick's voice was low, measured and the hand holding the knife to Nick's throat was thankfully still and controlled. His other hand gripped Nick's jaw forcing his head back.

"I don't understand. You were in here for drunk and disorderly. Now you've upped the stakes. Made it all worse for yourself. Why?"

At that point Nick groaned and opened his eyes. "Nick!" Blaketon spoke urgently but kept his voice low. "You need to keep still, lad. Do you understand me? Nice and still."

Nick looked confusedly at his sergeant then his eyes flicked upwards toward Broderick and he seemed to realise the perilousness of his situation. He fixed his gaze on Blaketon and Phil again. Phil was standing next to Blaketon stunned by the suddenness of events.

"I don't want to talk." Broderick flicked his gaze away from Blaketon then back to the Sergeant. "I just want to see my boy. Tell my wife. She lives at 6 Edmonton Terrace. Tell her. I want to see my boy. Those are my terms. No more talking. Leave me alone do you hear!"

"All right," BLaketon said soothingly. He looked at Nick hating to leave his constable in this situation. "Nick we'll be back. Its going to be all right."

Nick watched as Sergeant Blaketon and a white faced Phil Bellamy left the cell. Nick longed to move. His head hurt and the hard bench was digging in his back. He ran his tongue over his lips.

"Need to move a bit," he said. "My back hurts."

"No tricks or I'll cut you ear to ear." Broderick eased the pressure a bit and Nick moved himself upright a little sighing with relief as he eased his back. Immediately though the blade was pressed back against his neck.

"What's it about?" Nick asked his captor. "There has to be something, some reason for this."

"I need to see my boy." Broderick spoke, low and soft. "She hasn't let me see him for six months. Six months!"

Nick wished his head would stop pounding. "Six months – since –"

"Yeah, since you lot did me for assault. And I hit her, provoking little bitch. She'd been carrying on with some bloke. Taunted me with it she did and I hit her. You lot wouldn't see that would you? How she provoked me and flaunted her bit on the side in my face." The knife began to press against Nick's throat, leaving a faint red line. Then the pressure suddenly eased as Broderick said softly almost sadly, "She hasn't let me see my boy since. I've been watching the house. She's still there with her fancy man and my boy. Well that's what the knife's for, see? I was going to go there this morning, make her see sense. Only I had a few too many last night didn't I and you lot wouldn't leave it, oh no, said I had to be charged and that."

"And now you're just making it worse aren't you?" Nick spoke gently keeping his tone flat and measured.

"Just shut up! I need to think don't I?" The knife began to press against Nick's throat again and the young constable immediately concentrated on keeping still and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashfordly Station had been cleared, the only occupants being the agitated Broderick and his hostage, young PC Rowan. Opposite the Police Station was the Ashfordly Magistrates Court which was now occupied on its upper floors by swarms of Police Officers. In a small office were seated Sergeant Oscar Blaketon, Inspector Green and Detective Inspector Hewlett. They were interviewing Alf Ventress who was evidently shocked by events.

"You see PC Ventress, as it is clear that Broderick somehow managed to smuggle that weapon in, we have to conclude there were some inefficiencies in the duty room which enabled him to do so," Green was saying.

"Look sir," Alf replied, "he was violent, struggling. He was a bit agitated when he came in, then he calmed down. But when he was told he'd been staying in the nick – sorry, the station,- and would be charged, well, he got upset like. Johnson and I held him as best we could and then young Hardy searched him but it wasn't easy, sir."

"Do you think it was appropriate for Hardy to search him given the circumstances?" Hewlett had blue piercing eyes and these bore into Alf now as he leaned forward to press his point. "A young probationary constable?"

"Johnson and I were required to restrain the prisoner, sir," Alf replied measuredly. "I don't think Hardy would have been able to help restrain the prisoner whilst I carried out a search."

"The handcuffs were removed, I noticed in the log," Green observed. "Do you think that was a wise decision by the arresting officer – in your opinion?"

"Broderick had stopped fighting by then, sir," Alf said quietly. "I don't think it were the wrong thing to do. He just got upset again when he were told he'd have to stay the night in the nick and would be charged."

The three senior officers looked at each other. Green nodded at Oscar who leaned forward.

"Thank you Alf – I mean, Constable Ventress. Send in Constable Hardy would you?"

Kate had insisted on coming to the Court. She'd been told it might be best to wait at home for news but she knew she couldn't do that. So she'd been found a small room to wait in.

She looked up now as the door opened and Oscar Blaketon came in.

"Nothing yet, Dr Rowan, I'm afraid." He sat down gently with her. "It seems that Broderick was not searched – adequately – when he arrived at the nick and that's how he got the knife in there with him. On behalf of my lads, I'm sorry Kate. They've let Nick down."

She shook her head. "Not intentionally. They wouldn't do that. You know Nick, Sergeant Blaketon. He wouldn't have anyone taking the blame for this." She swallowed. "Nick'd been knocked out you say?"

"Yes but he seemed to be coming round from what I saw." Blaketon leaned forward. "I'll do my best, Dr Rowan. To get him out."

She smiled shakily. "I know you will. Thank you, Sergeant."

Alf was having a cigarette outside the court buildings. He looked round as Phil came out with a mug of tea. "Here, Alf, get that down you."

"Thanks," Alf took it appreciatively. There was an awkward pause.

"Alf," began Phil as the same time as Alf said,

"Phil."

They both stopped then Phil went on, "Not your fault Alf."

"No? I was the most experienced constable there Phil. I should have made sure that Broderick was searched, properly like, not left it to young Hardy. He's a good lad, but green. We know that."

"Don't blame yourself Alf. Nick wouldn't want that. We don't want that. Any road the mistake Hardy made – well, Broderick was wearing a padded jacket and was lashing out in all directions. The jacket made the knife harder to find and he'd already thumped young Hardy once meaning t'lad didn't want to get too close to him. You can see how it happened."

"For once young Bellamy's right." The pair wheeled round to see that Oscar Blaketon had come out to them. "Oh, there'll have to be more questions asked. But I don't want any one blaming themselves. Our only priority is getting our lad out of there in one piece. Anything else comes second to that. Agreed?"

The two constables looked at each other then Phil said, "And Hardy sarge?"

"Is young and inexperienced and he'll learn. Oh I think a spell of extended probation for him may be in order. But I don't want him blaming himself for this." Blaketon spoke sharply. "Right now, all I want is Nick Rowan out of there. That's all that matters to us right now."

Silently they glanced across towards the Police Station which was surrounded by armed police. Nick's closest and immediate colleagues could only play a bit part in the unfolding drama. They had to place Nick's life in the hands of Armed Police and senior officers and hope and pray that their combined experience led to Nick's safe release.

In the police cell Broderick seemed unnerved by the silence. "What's going on? Why's it so quiet?" he snapped at his hostage.

"They'll be calling in reinforcements." Nick spoke quietly but clearly. "And giving you time. They wont' want to rush you or pressure you."

"And my boy? They'll bring him here?"

"You want him here?" Nick was incredulous. "How old is he?"

"Ten."

"You want your son to see you like this.? Holding a knife to a copper's throat? You want your son to remember you like that?"

Broderick was silent.

"I never…thought it out that way."

"So why? Why this?"

"If I go to court they'll send me down! I couldn't let it happen! She'll never let me see him again!" The knife began to dig into Nick's neck.

"All right, easy, easy," Nick said desperately. The words got through, the pressure eased but the knife stayed right where it was. Then they heard feet running down the steps toward the cells. Nick felt Broderick tense up.

"Take it easy, its just someone to talk to you," he murmured.

"Thomas Broderick!" It was a man's voice shouting from down the corridor. "I'm Detective Inspector Hewlett. I want to come to the door of the cell and talk to you Thomas. Can I do that?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes, yes you can do that."

Hewlett moved to the door of the cell. He took in the scene slowly. He noted Nick seemed conscious and alert. The lad seemed calm although

understandably tense.

"How are things PC Rowan?" Hewlett asked.

Nick flicked his gaze up at Broderick who nodded. "Yeah, you can talk to him."

Nick looked back at Hewlett. "I'm okay sir."

"Good lad. You hang in there all right?" Hewlett looked back at Broderick. "What do you want us to do Thomas?"

"I want to see my boy."

"I can't do that Thomas. I can't bring a child here, into this cell. You see that don't you? "

"If I give myself up now, you lot will bang me up in a stinking cell for life. She won't bring Robbie to me and I'll never see him again. Its my last chance. Bring me my boy!"

Hewlett noted with alarm the knife pressing harder against Nick's skin. "All right Thomas you settle down now. Can you take some pressure off that knife for me?"

Broderick glanced down then slightly relaxed the grip.

"Thank you," Hewlett said. "Is there anything else we can do for you Thomas?"

Broderick shook his head slowly. "I need time. Time to think."

"We can give you some time Thomas. We want you to work this out for yourself. Work out what the only option open to you is."

"Let me see Robbie and it'll be over in seconds. I swear."

"Its not the option Thomas."

Broderick shook his head. "Leave me alone. Don't mess with my head. Please!"

"All right Thomas. I'll let you think. Ill come back in a while though. We must talk." Hewlett nodded at Nick. "For his sake. For Robbie's sake. And yours, Thomas." He backed slowly out of the cell. He glanced quietly at Nick. "Take it easy lad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you not want to know?" Broderick asked Nick."How I got this knife in here? Well, I'll tell you. Your mates didn't search me properly. It was in me coat all the time. And they never found it."

"From what I saw of the duty log you didn't make it easy for them upstairs," Nick said evenly. "That's probably how you got away with it." He didn't agree with this as it happened – he was furious that whatever had gone wrong upstairs had led to him half lying on a cell floor with a knife to his throat – but the recriminations would have to wait. If he got to that point of course. Right now, he'd just be happy to walk out of here in one piece. Broderick was, despite his current level of calm, volatile and distressed, and Nick was anxious not to push him too hard. He hoped that the officers outside realised this.

Oscar Blaketon and Inspector Green meanwhile had gone to see Broderick's wife. She may have been pretty it was hard to tell with the thick make up she wore. Combined with the brassy hair she simply looked cheap. The small house was untidy and poorly kept.

There was no sign of the boy or her new man.

"Tommy has done what?" She stood by the fireplace and stared at the two officers in her living room. She turned to the mantelpiece, took down her cigarettes and lit one. "Well, can't say as I'm surprised. Right temper he has you know. He hit me once. You know all about it of course. He were done for it." She took a drag on her cigarette. "I'm sure he's been hanging round the house. He wants to see Robbie. Well its not going to happen." She gave the police officers a hard stare. They exchanged glances.

"Difficult as it is to accept," said Inspector Green, "as his father he does have some rights."

"But he's not Robbie's father is he? Robbie's father left me when Robbie were three. And I took up with Tommy two years later. Oh, I suppose, being fair and that, Tom always treated Robbie as his own, like. But Robbie's not his own and Tom has no rights at all." She blinked back tears. "And Robbie's not going in that police station to see him either!"

"We would never ask that," Inspector Green said quickly, but gently. He looked across at Sergeant Blaketon.

"We have to ask this, given the situation." Blaketon spoke quietly. "What is Thomas' trade? What does he do?"

"Works in an abbatoir. So if you want to know, does he know how to slice that copper's throat then, yes, I reckon he does. Wouldn't be surprised if that's where he got the knife from."

Alf had taken Kate Rowan some tea.

"I wish they could do more Alf, " she was saying.

"I know. But its best this. Keep it quiet like and trying to talk to him. And from what they've been able to hear Nick is doing a good job of talking to him and keeping him calm."

"Alf." Kate looked at the constable. "I don't want you blaming yourself at all. You didn't carry out the search. Its not your fault."

"Well. I can't help but think Kate. What went wrong led to this. I just wish I'd done that search not young Hardy." Alf got up, looking weary all of a sudden. "We all should bear some blame."

Broderick had been quiet and Nick had let him alone. Then all of a sudden, the man asked Nick, "What'll happen to me?"

"As it stands, if I walk out of here, there's choices for you. Oh, you'll probably be looking at a prison stretch. But it won't be forever. And after that, well, you can try to put things right again." Nick paused. "If you use that knife on me Thomas, that's a different story. You know that anyway. You must have worked it out for yourself."

"I were desperate. How else could I see my boy?"

"But I don't understand. You would have had rights anyway. As his father. She'd have had to let you see him."

"Not his father am I? Took up with her when Robbie were a nipper. Always treated him as me own though. He's me own in all but name. But I'm not down as his dad all official like."

"I see." Nick paused. "I agree, that changes things. This still isn't the answer though."

They heard footsteps coming down to the cell.

"Its me again, DI Hewlett," called a voice. "I want to come and chat again Thomas. We have to talk. For your sake, and for PC Rowan's."

"You can come to the door," called back Broderick. "No further, no tricks."

Hewlett appeared at the doorway taking in the scene. There was just no room to manoeuvre he thought. The cell space was tight and if they rushed Broderick there was every chance Nick Rowan would end up seriously hurt or worse. The only way at the moment was to try to keep Broderick talking and try to persuade him to end the situation calmly.

"How are you feeling Nick?" Hewlett asked the young constable, now. "Believe you got a bit of a bang on the head earlier?"

Nick glanced up at Broderick seeking permission to reply. Broderick seemed moody though and he snarled at Hewlett, "Thought you were here to talk to me!"

"All right Thomas. I was just concerned for PC Rowan. That's all. He needs some medical help you know."

"He's fine. He's been talking and that." Broderick glared at Hewlett. "Have you managed to find Robbie?"

"Well, we've talked to your wife."

"Suppose she told you Robbie isn't mine. On paper, official that is. He were mine when it suited her." Broderick now made full eye contact with Hewlett. "He might not have been mine, but I love that boy."

"I know, I'm sure you do. Which is why, for Robbie's sake, I want you to end this now Thomas. While there's a way back."

Broderick shook his head. "I don't want to go to prison. And I will. Won't walk away from this will I?"

"But you will walk away from prison. At some point," Hewlett said gently. "If you take this too far, though, you will never walk away from prison. Do you see. You think you don't have any choices at all but you have."

"She won't let me see Robbie though."

"Robbie will reach an age where he will be allowed to make the decision for himself whether to see you or not. And do you think he will want to see a step father who cold bloodedly murdered a young police officer and is locked up for life?"

"Please." Thomas almost whispered. "More time. I need time."

Hewlett glanced at Nick. Nick mouthed, "Give him the time."

Hewlett glanced back at Thomas. "I can give you more time Thomas. Just a little more time." He nodded at Nick and stepped away from the cell.

Outside the station Blaketon practically grabbed hold of Hewlett.

"How is it going, sir?" he demanded.

"Your boy is holding it together remarkably well. Remarkable when you think of the situation he's in." Hewlett paused. "Its hard to tell. But I'm hoping if we keep engaging Broderick, keep talking to him, we'll get the result we want. We've considered various other issues but with the tight space down there I'm not sure more direct methods would work. We'll keep trying the softly, softly approach for now."

"Nick was out cold earlier," Oscar Blaketon said somewhat anxiously. "How's he seem?"

"He's got a nice amount of bruising but he seems orientated enough and making sense." Hewlett paused. "We'll do our best for your lad Sergeant. I promise."

Broderick had been quiet for a while and Nick let him alone. He wished he could move, his back was aching and his head throbbing. The handcuffs felt tight and uncomfortable. In short, he'd long since had enough.

"What do I do?" Broderick suddenly asked.

"How do you mean?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Tell me what to do! I don't know!"

"You know what to do Thomas," Nick said evenly. "End this, now. Whilst you can. Give it up."

"I don't know how."

Outside the cell, on the cell steps, was crouched Hewlett and a team of officers. They looked sharply at each other.

"Well, just throw the knife out into the corridor." Nick spoke conversationally and lightly. "That's all you have to do." He paused. "Is this the only knife you have?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Okay. Then throw it right out into the corridor and shout out that you've had enough. And it'll be over. I promise. Not over Thomas you understand but you'll have taken a step back. A big step."


	4. Chapter 4

Hewlett had assembled a small team on the stairs of the cells. He absolutely dare not make a move or make to interfere at this point. It was silent in the cell, Hewlett guessed Nick had "backed off " enough to allow Broderick to consider his decision.

Suddenly Broderick called out, "I've had enough! You hear me I've had enough!"

"What do you mean?" Hewlett called back.

"I'm giving it up. I'm going to throw this knife out the door. Like this copper says to do."

"Go ahead Thomas. Thomas, have you any other weapons?"

"No, no, just the knife."

There was a clatter and the lethal looking knife landed on the floor outside the cell.

"Go, go, go" Hewlett screamed at his team and they poured into the small cell.

Broderick had relinquished his grip on Nick once the knife had been thrown away and sat with his head in his hands. Nick wriggled clear, pushing himself into a corner of the cell, getting himself out of the way as the team piled into the cell, bundling Broderick down onto the floor and cuffing him. Nick watched impassively as he was dragged away and then suddenly felt total exhaustion sweep over him. He closed his eyes.

"All right lad, its over." A kindly hand was put on his shoulder and Nick opened his eyes to see Hewlett kneeling next to him, fiddling with Nick's cuffs and unlocking them. "You've done well, boy, very well. How are you?"

Nick rubbed his wrists which were sore. He said, "I'm okay sir. Just want out of here, sir."

"I'm sure you do. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

With Hewlett steadying him Nick pushed himself upright. Hewlett kept a firm hand on the young constable's arm and guided Nick up the stairs from the cells. Broderick had been bundled straight outside into a waiting van.

Nick thankfully eased himself down into a chair in the duty room, then looked up as a familiar and welcoming figure rushed into the station.

"Kate!" He put his arms round her realising she was shaking. "Hey come on love, I'm all right."

"God, I thought I'd lost you!" She pushed his hair back looking at the lump on his head. "Oh Nick that looks awful."

"Its fine, really." He looked past her, at Blaketon and Phil and Alf who had come in just after Kate. "Honestly I'm really all right."

"You had us worried you daft sod!" Phil managed a shaky smile.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. I had no idea about Broderick and the knife," Alf said miserably.

"Alf don't blame yourself." Nick was upset by what had happened but he felt that could not blame Alf for it although he did feel some bitterness towards Hardy who after all only had had to carry out a thorough search to find that weapon what ever the circumstances.

"You did right well in there lad." Blaketon put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I'm that proud of you." He looked at Phil. "Lets get the lad an ambulance."

"No." Nick shook his head. "I'm really all right. Kate's a doctor, if I don't feel well later she'll know what to look out for."

"Nick you hit your head pretty hard," Oscar said glancing at Kate.

"Get yourself checked out love," Kate said pleadingly. "To keep me happy and stop me nagging you if nothing else."

"All right," Nick said with a sigh. "But no ambulances. Someone can take me down to the hospital for a check."

Phil nodded. "I can do that."

Another constable came into the duty room. He looked at Hewlett. "We're ready to take Broderick over to HQ now, sir."

Hewlett nodded. "All right. I'll catch up with you there."

"What's Broderick going to be looking at sir?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Well, he's made enough trouble for himself, " Hewlett said evenly. "He's got his problems but I'd have no sympathy for him lad."

Nick nodded quietly. Then there was a sudden hush. He looked up to see young Hardy had come in.

"I need to speak to PC Rowan, Sarge," the young probationer said, to Oscar Blaketon, nervously but admirably firmly.

"Nick really isn't up to this!" Kate murmured and Oscar Blaketon nodded.

"I quite agree. This will have to wait. As I told you PC Hardy!"

But Nick held up a hand. "I'm all right. Its fine. Although – could I talk to PC Hardy alone, do you think."

"If you're up to it," Kate said uneasily. "Although I do think this is something that should wait."

Nick waited whilst they'd left and then somewhat wearily brought his attention back to Hardy.

"Look Pete," he began but Hardy interrupted.

"I can't believe I didn't find that knife. The guy was going mental Nick I swear. I did my best but he'd already knocked me flying once. And he had this padded coat on and I think that's why I missed it." The lad paused. "I know I've screwed up and I know I'm finished in the job. It doesn't matter. I nearly got you killed."

"Look." Nick tried to find some strength but in truth he felt pretty done for. "They may allow you another chance. In the circumstances. Especially if we speak up for you. You've done well up to now they may allow you to come back from this. I can't say for sure of course. But they might. If you want to."

"I don't know that I do." The lad sat down looking miserable.

"That's up to you of course. But I think you should fight for it. I bet you don't' ever make that mistake again." Nick leaned forward. "I did feel angry with you when I was down there with Broderick. Of course I did. But I know how it happened. I can work with you again if that's what's worrying you. And if I'm asked I'll tell them that."

"Thank you," Hardy spoke softly. "I can't ask for much more."

Nick sat back wearily. "Then let them back in and I can get out of here." He managed a weak smile.

Kate put her arms around Nick concerned as he was half leaning forward with his head in his hands. But he sat up and managed a grin.

"I'm all right love. Just tired. Come on, I want to get out of here."

"I'll run you down to the hospital now Nick then after that you can get yourself home." Phil went off to bring the car round to the door.

Nick looked quietly across at Oscar Blaketon. "I'm glad to see you in one piece, lad," Oscar said, "and I'm right proud of you today."

Nick and Kate glanced at each other quietly . It had been an exhausting day, a day that could have ended so differently but they'd come out on the right side. Tomorrow, the day after, could take care of itself.


End file.
